


I yearn for you

by yuki_nakayama_hidaka



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_nakayama_hidaka/pseuds/yuki_nakayama_hidaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio meets Leonardo on a bench, but Leonardo doesn't have anything further to offer him. Cesare has been keeping Leonardo busy and away from Ezio and Ezio is yearning for his lover. A quickie against the wall is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I yearn for you

**Author's Note:**

> Another AC kink meme fill. My first Leo/Ezio. I LOVE this pairing.
> 
> Fill: "Ezio/Leo Bro'Hood Era Loving - I needs me some old skool smut. Ezio and Leo meet at one of their benches and decide to have a quickie before the Borgia guards catch them. I don't care if it's up against a wall, on the bench, a hand job or full sex. The boys are stressed and tense and need a semi-public shag to relax."
> 
> Enjoy~

They sat together, backs facing a wall which obscured them from passer-by’s, overlooking the beautiful countryside laid out before them. “I’m sorry amico mio, but I have no more to offer you…” Leonardo sighed standing up and preparing to retreat back to Cesare’s holding quarters, but a firm grip suddenly on his wrist stopped him from moving away. “Ezio…” Leonardo started softly but was cut off by Ezio’s sudden movement from sitting to standing. “Mi amore… I can’t…” Ezio growled in frustration, his grip tightening on Leonardo’s wrist and his head drooping, hiding his face in the shadow of his hood. 

“Be strong, amore mio.” Leonardo whispered, lifting his free hand up to the back of Ezio’s hood and pulling him closer so as to place a soft kiss on the forehead within the hood. A noise broke free of Ezio’s throat at the move and he moved swiftly, tilting his face to kiss those irresistible lips before him. Leonardo moaned into the kiss, unresisting as Ezio pulled him closer until Ezio’s hand moved to his breaches. 

“E-Ezio-“ Leonardo stuttered, his hand moving form holding Ezio by the back of his hood to fending off the questing hand. “We cannot.” Ezio’s growl of displeasure at being denied sent a pleasurable shiver up Leonardo’s spine. The desire Ezio felt for him never ceased to over-whelm him. “And I cannot wait.” Ezio pleaded, his hands stilling momentarily. “Days, weeks – months he has kept you from me.” Leonardo’s eyes soften at Ezio’s stricken tone. “I yearn for you.” Ezio states firmly, guiding Leonardo’s hand still in his grasp to his crotch.

Leonardo couldn’t help the reflexive squeeze his hand gave to Ezio’s solid heat through his breaches, and the heated moan Ezio released almost melted his resolve away. “But the guards…” Leonardo and Ezio both knew that the Borgia guards had been upped, especially after most recent events of various direct interventions from the assassin’s brotherhood. Ezio moved Leonardo’s hand to his breast, over his heart. “My heart yearns for you….” 

Leonardo fell into Ezio, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Breaking from the kiss panting, Leonardo confessed “And I and mine for you caro mio. Being apart is unbearable.” Leonardo hesitates for only a moment before moving his hands to Ezio’s own breaches. “We must be quick.” He decides, and Ezio is very quick to assist in the lowering of their bottoms.

Ezio spits into his palm before reaching down to take Leonardo into his hand, taking his already half hard flesh and working it to fullness. Leonardo lost all thought for a moment as his world focused very quickly to that single point. Ezio managed to engage in another heated kiss to muffle the eager moans of his lover, even as he shuffled them the small distance to the wall of a courtyard which shielded them from view, pushing his lover back firmly into the wall with his body. 

Breaking the kiss panting, Ezio presented Leonardo with three fingers but was surprised when Leonardo shook his head. “No time.” Ezio’s eyes darkened with the thought of his lover’s tight heat, but he was still worried about hurting him. Seeing the conflicting emotions play on his love’s face, Leonardo was quick to reassure him. “I think of you at night amore mio, and…” It took a few seconds for Ezio to follow that sentence to its conclusion, but when he did – he grinned. “And?” He prompted. Leonardo flushed. “Do not make me say it.” 

Ezio brushed his lips against Leonardo’s ear even as his hands ghosted behind his firm globes and between the cheeks so his fingers could explore. “Did you touch yourself, most intimately, and imagine it was me, caro mio?” He purred even as a finger gently probed the obviously relaxed muscle. Leonardo blushed and muffled a moan in Ezio’s neck as Ezio continued to probe his entrance with enthusiasm. “E-Ezio.” Leonardo practically begged, hitching a leg up his hip.

Ezio took the hint and removed his hands, grabbing the back to Leonardo’s thighs before lifting him up to straddle him, using his weight and the wall behind Leonardo to keep him in place. “Ready?” Ezio asked in a warm breath, holding them both steady whilst Leonardo’s arms held fast around his shoulders. “Yes” he answered which turned into a drawn out groan as Ezio let Leonardo’s weight sink down so he impaled himself on his length.

Leonardo bit down on Ezio’s shoulder and Ezio’s head flew back, his back arching in pleasure and hood falling off to reveal his face contorted in pleasure. The pace they set was fast and almost brutal. It was desperate in their need to connect, to be close together and hold on to all the good things that they had managed to create in a world often cruel and unrelenting. 

“E-Ezio” Leonardo whimpered in heightened pleasure as Ezio shifted the angle of his approach to their re-connecting. Ezio reached between them and took Leonardo firmly in hand, bringing him off to a blinding finished. Leonardo clamped down impossibly hard on Ezio, his whole body tensing from head to toe as he groaned into Ezio’s neck. Ezio stiffened, reaching his end almost the moment after his love had found his, trying to stifle his own moans against Leonardo’s clothes. 

It took a moment for the haze of their lovemaking to leave their minds, even if the effects on their bodies would stay with them for a while longer yet. Ezio gently lowered Leonardo onto his own shaking feet, and it was with gentle chuckles that they re-arranged their clothing and replaced their breaches. 

“You make me feel like a teenager once more amico mio…” Ezio confessed, gently re-arranging Leonardo’s trademark red beret on his soft locks. Leonardo smiled and adjusted Ezio’s hood back onto his head. “You can certainly carry yourself like one…. Insatiable. Honestly. You could not even wait for us to go somewhere more private.” He said with a cheeky smile. Ezio laughed. “You were not complaining a second ago.” “No, no- certainly not complaining.” Leonardo hummed looking deep into his lover’s eyes.

They were brought out of their moment however by the loud approaching footsteps of the Borgia guards and their irritating babble of having to patrol the little town on the hill.   
Sighing Leonardo stepped away with a sorrowful look. “You know where to find me if you need me.” He stated. Ezio leant forward to steal a kiss. “Be here tonight?” Ezio asked hopeful. Leonardo laughed but gave a single nod. Grinning, Ezio leant back letting himself fall backwards over the cliff edge. Leonardo sighed. The night could not fall soon enough.


End file.
